


The Ocean Beckons

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-'Tomorrow' drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean Beckons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

"Wes?"

"Yes, It's me. Justine is gone. Just the two of us now."

"You let me feed on you. Feed far too much."

"I'll be alright."

"The sea. I wanna go back."

"You're still not yourself. Not completely, maybe a little dizzy."

"No. Thanks to you I'm fine. Come. Come with me Wesley."

"To the Ocean? I still need to breathe. Human, here - you do remember that?"

"Just dive, swim a little, tell me... tell me..."

"What? The fairytales you wish to hear about your son?"

"No. Just the truth. Come in with me Wes, please."

They dived. And one of them had his neck twisted because he would have spoken Truthfully. That was a mistake in this tomorrow world. Wesley knew it. Lamb to the holocaust, yes - but willingly.

And nothing was better as his inert body came ashore.  
And nothing was even remotely better when the blood taking and the blood giving resuscitaded him as a souled one. 

Nothing


End file.
